Lost
by Isabella Wilson
Summary: Harry's lost. Floating around somewhere... Overwhelmed. He's got nothing to lose but everything to gain. And he needs someone.. Some help he needs... Ginny.


Nobody understands. Everybody looks at me like I'm insane or mentally challenge. I haven't said anything for months now, I think I'm okay with that. Besides the warmth of the burrow, nothing else can provide me with the slightest bit of comfort. Not even Ginny. It hard when everyone seems to have lost a part of themselves. It's hard to watch the discomfort, and to feel the tears trace down my cheeks each night. I don't know what to do at this point. Where is the freedom and happiness of the future when everyone seems to be so bleak and dreary from their losses? There isn't. It's rather like locking yourself in a room and letting stale tears trace it's way down my face. It's bleak and boring. I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm not going anywhere. No one can possibly understand the chains that seemed to form on my skin. What's the point?

There I laid. It's sunny. Almost like someone out there is messing with my mood even more. I don't even know what to do, how to breath. Nobody understands. I know because days ago when Molly had tried talking to me I snapped. I yelled angrily. I stomped my feet, and I cried bitterly. Molly shouldn't have to face my wrath- But she didn't understand. No one did. The loss was insufferable. I lost almost everything, everyone I love. I would do anything to go back to the time when I thought it was just me and Voldemort. But now I know. It's more than just Voldemort. It's the people. All those who have done so much for me, and I took then for granted. I can remember clearly in my mind when Fred died. It's not the happiest memory. I can still see Remus and Tonks laying side by side in the hall. The were like my parents. Now they are gone. I've lost everything. Forget about my defeat over Voldemort. Forget that everyone seems to bow when they see me... Remember that I'm not here in this world. I'm gone. Floating in a being, far from here. And no one understands there either.

"Harry." I look slightly to my side. I know that thick red hair anywhere.

"Ginny... Hi" my voice sounds so hoarse. It's barely been used. Ginny smiled softly, her fingers twist a weed in the grass.

"You haven't been outside for a while now... Harry." I could hear a strain in Ginny's voice. I close my eyes, and heave in a breath.

"Yea... I know," I replied, then turn to look at her. She's quite lovely. Even with her pale complexion and her skin stretching across her face from the lack of food. Ginny sighed evenly.

"My moms very worried you know." I sighed.

"I know," I said back softly. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder blade.

"Harry... I miss you." I gulped down a lump in my throat.

"Ginny..." Ginny shushed me softly.

"No Harry. Just listen." I sighed again. I shifted slightly a bit.

"Alright."

"Harry... You've been lost for a while. On this quest... Chasing dangerous things, and I- I miss you." I stared at her. There was a tear or two dripping down her cheek.

"I'm right here Ginny," I replied back softly. Ginny yelled angrily and pounded her fist unto the ground.

"No Harry! You're not! You say you are... But you aren't. You are still out there chasing after something. What is it? I don't know. But you are leaving everyone who cares about you behind-" I gripped my hands tightly.

"Everyone who cares about me died Ginny!" I exclaimed back angrily. Ginny stood up.

"No... Harry... I'm here." She said softly. I stood up as well.

"you don't understand Ginny!" I snapped. Ginny glowered at me.

"I don't? How do you think I thought about losing Fred? And Remus? And Tonks? And all those good people? Harry, they mattered to me too! So stop being so damn selfish and realize that it is not just you who is hurt! It's not just you who wants to hold them again! But guess what? We fought a war for the better of the future, so we have to make sacrifices. And some people chose to die. But they are never going to be forgotten. Never." I stared at her. I felt a pang in my chest at how fierce she looked. I then shook my head.

"No," I said miserably. "We didn't have to do anything. We chose to." Ginny stomped her foot.

"Yes Harry! We chose to. _They_ chose to. They weren't forced to fight. They chose to." I moved closer to you. I felt guilt weighing on me.

"Ginny..." She moved closer, I then felt lips on mine.


End file.
